


Under the Influence

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Fingering, M/M, big d mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: Hanzo has a proposition for Jesse: Get high, get horny, get Jesse's monster dong stuffed in his ass.





	Under the Influence

It was Hanzo’s idea in the first place. 

Jesse reminded himself of this fact when his boyfriend crawled into his lap, abnormally affectionate and blatantly grinding his ass onto Jesse's clothed cock. 

“It will lower my inhibitions enough to allow me to let go of my pride long enough to enjoy what you have to offer,” Hanzo had said quite reasonably when he told Jesse what he wanted to do a few days ago:

Get high. Get horny. Get Jesse’s monster dong stuffed in his ass.

Well truth be told he didn't have to ask ol Jesse McCree more than once. Jesse’d agreed which led to now - Hanzo grinding in his lap and sealing their lips together as he breathed smoke into Jesse’s mouth. 

“Goddamn darlin, you’re something else, you know that?” Jesse murmured dazedly once they parted. The smirk on Hanzo’s face just about undid him, and he fell a little bit more in love. “I have been told,” Hanzo affirmed as he slowly unbuttoned Jesse’s flannel. Jesse watched his strong, nimble fingers work with lazy ease. “Yeah? By who?” Did that sound as jealous as he thought it did? Must’ve because Hanzo flicked his nose with one of them pretty fingers of his, his smirk growing a bit wider. 

“By you, fool. On many occasions,” Hanzo chortled. Jesse moodled that particular statement for a while longer than was probably necessary while Hanzo undid the last few buttons. “Oh.” Yeah that seemed about right. 

Snagging the joint from the ashtray, Jesse took a deep drag, holding in the smoke as Hanzo pushed his shirt open and raked greedy fingers through his thick thatch of chest hair. Blowing out, it wreathed Hanzo in a twisting haze that seemed to pet his skin and dance across his strong cheekbones. “God almighty, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Jesse breathed reverently, easily handing over the roach when Hanzo snagged it from him to take his own drag while Jesse shrugged his flannel the rest of the way off his shoulders and tossed it on the floor in a careless heap. 

“Mmmh, you’ve said that many times as well,” Hanzo purred, smoke spilling from his nostrils. For a second there, Jesse couldn’t see how he wasn’t an actual dragon and not just tattooed with one. Greedy, possessive, devastatingly gorgeous and shockingly dangerous? 

Yeah, Hanzo was definitely a dragon. 

“Just the truth, sugarbean,” Jesse said, stripping Hanzo’s shirt off over his head and diving in to greedily mouth at his left nipple, worshipping the tail of the dragon where it curled just over the top of the tender bud of flesh. Hanzo set the remainder of their joint in the ashtray on Jesse’s nightstand, squeezing his arms together to let Jesse play in the valley of plush pecs. “God I could die right here and be a happy man,” Jesse muttered into Hanzo’s chest, smooshing his face more firmly between them. Hanzo chuckled, pulling his shoulders back and grinding down over Jesse’s cock. “You are not permitted to die, as I have other plans for you.”

Jesse looked up at his lover with an expression that could only be described as _utter worship_. “God I love it when you boss me around,” Jesse cooed, fingertips lazily digging under the waistband of Hanzo’s slacks. Hanzo grunted, fumbling the button to pop open his pants and allow Jesse better access. “Help me get these off, cowboy, and I will give you all the orders even you could wish for.” 

Languid caresses and murmured praise passed by in a blur as clothes fell to the floor, skin sliding over skin, lips meeting, parting, gasping.

Jesse's fingers gripped firm along Hanzo’s ass, kneading, appreciative. Hanzo growled, biting marks into Jesse's shoulder and gritted out a demand for him to get on with it. Chuckling, Jesse nuzzled into his neck, fingertips teasing dry around the ring of Hanzo’s asshole. “Can't wait to get inside you, sugar.” Jesse crooned, pushing at the ring of muscle while Hanzo rutted his prick against Jesse's belly.

“You could have been inside me _hours_ ago if you’d just hurry up,” Hanzo grumbled, cock twitching as Jesse pushed the tip of his finger past the ring of resistance, wiggling it slightly. 

Hanzo growled at the tease, groping for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and shoving it at Jesse, who uncapped it and withdrew his finger from Hanzo’s ass. “On yer hands and knees, sugar. Gotta open you up good if you wanna take all of me.” 

Making a noise that was nearly a whimper and mostly a rasp of frustration, he rolled off Jesse’s lap, spreading his thighs and grabbing the pillow, clutching it to his chest. He waited for the touch of slick fingers patiently for all of thirty seconds, before he began to growl a demand, the noise interrupted as warm slick pushed and rubbed at his hole. 

Jesse hummed, watching Hanzo’s skin flush a real pretty pink, and the furl of his asshole twitch beneath his fingertips. “Mmm that’s right, sweetheart. God yer fuckin’ gorgeous. Just relax and lemme work you open real sweet.” Hanzo’s spine arched invitingly, the vision haunting Jesse with it’s beauty and sheer fucking hotness. 

Working his index finger inside, he pressed gently, fluttering his fingertip against Hanzo’s insides. Hanzo let out a breath, head turning to look back over his shoulder. “Is...it always like this when I open you up for me?” he asked, the flush deepening on his pretty cheeks and shoulders. Jesse withdrew his finger once more, adding a dab more lube and introducing a second finger, slow and easy. “If it’s been a while. Gets easier the more you fuck me. Never really loses that certain…” 

Jesse twisted his fingers around, knuckles pushed up as far against Hanzo’s ass as they could go, fingertips moving minutely, feeling out for…

Hanzo gasped and jerked, Jesse riding the motion with his hand as his lover’s ass clamped down on his fingers. He groaned, thinking about how it’d feel with his cock shoved in there instead, and felt a trickle of sweat trail down between his shoulder blades. 

Getting high had been the best part of this plan in all honesty. He could really take his time, make this good for Hanzo, treat him right, leave him begging for more. The lazy, hazy feel of the room lent a sort of timelessness to the whole encounter, surreal yet so, _so_ real. 

Jesse teased that spot, and got lost in the way Hanzo’s back muscles tensed whenever he pushed just right, and the way his spine stretched out long and begging when he fluttered his fingers against it. He drowned in the poetry of Hanzo’s body, until his lover shuddered, giving a wretched, overwhelmed sob, ass clamping down rhythmically as he came hard against the sheets. 

“Oh shit baby, did you just come from that?” Jesse said a little dumbly, fingers stilling inside Hanzo. Hanzo’s shoulders began to shake as his body rippled with laughter. “I told you...I told you I would cum!” The look he cast back over his shoulder at Jesse was heated and playful and happy. “Keep going,” he purred, giving a sharp-toothed grin. “I have a goal tonight, cowboy.” 

Jesse groaned, suddenly aware of how fucking hard he was, cock throbbing and drooling a mighty mess onto the sheets. The lube on his fingers had gone tacky, so Jesse wiped his hands on the bedding, giving it up as a lost cause, and reapplied it onto his fingers, sliding in three and trying to stay focused on stretching Hanzo, rather than just milking his prostate. Fingers spread and twisted, Hanzo groaning lowly as his cock, half-chubbed, swayed between his thighs. 

At some point three fingers became all four, and just as Jesse was debating the merits of trying to fit his whole fist inside Hanzo, his lover growled a demand to _get your dick in me NOW_ and Jesse was smart enough to know when to obey that sort of demand. He still took his time lubing up his dick though, using one hand to hold up the fat weight of his (frankly ridiculously) huge member. 

Most people looked at his cock and got excited, and then when he got it near their ass, they got scared. Hanzo was the only one who’d looked at it and said very seriously _”I’m going to ride you, cowboy,”_ and heck, Jesse figured that was about when he figured he was in love with the guy. 

“Stop stalling and _fuck me_ Jesse McCree, or I will find someone who will!” 

Oh now that was just downright mean. Gripping the swell of Hanzo’s asscheek with a bit of a mean bite, Jesse nudged his cockhead against his lover’s loose hole, shiny with lube and ready for him. “Mean” _thrust_ “sonuva” _thrust_ “bitch!” _thrust_. Jesse grunted, finally bottoming out to Hanzo’s loud moan. They both sat there a moment, stunned, Jesse watching his dick disappear into Hanzo’s ass. “Holy shit,” he murmured. 

Hanzo groaned, grinding back slightly. “Dear fucking gods,” he breathed, squirming all too prettily on Jesse’s dick. “Ok...Ok...I’m good. Jes. Holy...it’s so big...” 

Jesse blinked before pulling back and thrusting back in slowly, reveling in Hanzo’s long, low cry of pleasure. That wanton noise was all it took to spur Jesse into fucking Hanzo in slow, rolling thrusts that drew garbled Japanese out of his lover as he writhed beneath him. 

Everything was hazy and pleasurable, but the feel of Hanzo twitching around his cock was sharp, defined, burned into his brain for indefinite jackoff material. Jesse’s thrusts increased in pace as the burning in his gut and his balls took over for his brain. Hanzo’s moans morphed into screams, yelps, desperate hollers of _”MOTTO MOTTO MOTTO!”_ in sync with the banging of the headboard against the wall. 

Suddenly the feeling was too much, too quick, too...everything, and he curled over Hanzo’s sweaty back with a strangled curse as he came, lost to the sensation of his cock pulsing, his balls throbbing, cum spurting deep into Hanzo’s guts. He barely had the cognizance to offer Hanzo a sloppy reach-around, lube-sticky hand catching his lover’s prick and doing little more than squeezing around it before Hanzo swore up a blue streak, body tensing and spewing more cum onto the ruined sheets. 

It was only his experience bottoming that had Jesse carefully easing himself out of Hanzo’s body, hissing at the overstimulation. They’d made one hell of a mess, but that was a problem for Future Jesse. For now, he had an exhausted, wrung out Hanzo mumbling gibberish into his pillow. 

“C’mon Angel. I’ll run us a bath. Y’ain’t gonna thank me for this tomorrow morning.” 

Hanzo groaned, letting Jesse help him upright, clinging to his strong biceps when his legs nearly gave out on him. “For some reason,” he rasped, throat raw and dry, “I think the neighbors will not thank us either.” 

Snorting giggles, Jesse and Hanzo made their way to the bathroom for a soak in the tub.


End file.
